Traditionally, electronic devices like personal computers (PCs) and mobile phones, provide various functions such as functions of word processors, spreadsheets by executing operations in accordance with installed application programs (henceforth, “applications”). In products with these sorts of applications, it is possible to handle data generated in operations in accordance with one application in operations in accordance with another application. For example, for many PCs the document data made with some applications can be edited using other applications.
In recent years, accompanying the growth of networks like the Internet, many products with electronic devices can receive (henceforth “download”) a variety of useful application data from other electronic devices through networks. Moreover, products with electronic devices can also download entire applications through networks from other electronic devices.